


Concatenation - The McGee Way

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1248]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim wanted to be an NCIS field agent, but he couldn't due to how sickly he was so he takes a non field position with NCIS. He makes some startling discoveries about his coworkers, but also himself. Can Tim handle the shock of what he finds out?





	Concatenation - The McGee Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/30/2002 for the word [concatenation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/30/concatenation).
> 
> concatenation  
> [kon-kat-n-ey-shuh n]  
> noun  
> the act of concatenating.  
> the state of being concatenated; connection, as in a chain.  
> a series of interconnected or interdependent things or events.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  2\. Having the older Brother of Anthony Stark (Gibbs) and the son of Loki (Tony) being on the same team, someone was bound to find out. It just happened to be the unknown son of Steve Rogers: Timothy McGee.  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Also, apologies for any OOCness of the characters.

Tim hated it. He’d grown up a sickly child always catching cold or anything else that came his way disease wise. He’d always wanted to be an NCIS field agent, but his medical history had always kept him out of such positions.

He’d finally given in and taken a position as a normal NCIS agent at Norfolk. It wasn’t the glamorous field agent position, but at least he would be allowed to do some investigating into cases at Norfolk. His favorite part was using the computer to suss out connections that others missed.

With the full concatenation of cases, it was easier to see the big picture and find the motive. He never expected to have a murder case fall in his lap. He knew that meant that the MCRT needed to be called in, but he couldn’t help thinking this might be his chance to make it into a real field agent position.

He just knew that this was his chance to make a good impression and possibly get recognized and brought into a field agent team. Everyone knew Gibbs was a harsh taskmaster, but his opinion still carried a lot of weight in the organization. If he impressed Gibbs, there was a good chance that he could get that field agent position he wanted.

He never expected it to be on Gibbs’ team, however. He’d figured that he stood no chance when he found himself doing Agent DiNozzo’s bidding, but somehow after the case was over Gibbs informed him that he was now a member of the MCRT. He thought he was set.

He finally had a field agent position. He still got sick easily, but for some reason it didn’t seem as bad as it used to. It never kept him out of the field. 

Of course, it wasn’t all roses. Tony seemed to have an insane desire to glue his fingers to his keyboard and various other pranks. There was also something off about Kate, Tony, and Gibbs.

It was more than them being the best team. There was something unusual about them. McGee couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He felt different too. Somehow, he was bulking up and becoming not so sickly. Tim didn’t understand it. 

He’d been raised that women were to be protected, but Kate could easily take him out without any help. She definitely didn’t need protecting. If anything he needed protecting from her. 

Then there were the random phone calls that Gibbs received. He never answered them, but McGee had caught a peek at the name and it read Tony Stark. He didn’t understand why Stark would know Gibbs. 

There was something off about Tony as well. He loved his pranks a little too much. Some of the pranks, McGee was positive there was no earthly way to pull off. 

They plain defied physics. He grew suspicious. He talked to Abby about it, but she just rolled her eyes and told him that he was imagining things.

According to Abby they’d always been like this. That didn’t disprove anything in his mind, but she insisted that they were too normal and that he’d realize it once they were done with the initial testing to make sure he really could handle being on the team. Tim wasn’t sure what to make of that.

He wasn’t reassured in the slightest and couldn’t help using his computer skills to try to dig into the backgrounds. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, but it wasn’t what he found. Gibbs really did know Tony Stark, apparently.

According to what he was reading, Gibbs was actually Tony Stark’s older brother. That didn’t really explain why he ignored Stark’s phone calls, but at least it explained why Stark would be calling him. McGee didn’t see anything out of the ordinary in Kate’s background. 

Her parents were a Natalie Rushman and a James Buchanan Barnes. Barnes. Barnes. Why was that name familiar? 

Wait. Wasn’t that Captain America’s best friend? But who was Natalie Rushman?

He didn’t recognize that name. Shrugging it off, he turned to Anthony DiNozzo. Wait. According to this Anthony DiNozzo didn’t exist.

There was an Anthony DiNozzo Sr., but no Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. McGee had seen Senior. There was little family resemblance between him and Tony, but that still didn’t explain who Tony was.

When he told Abby about what he’d found, she shook her head at him. “You’re crazy.”

Tim insisted it was true. Abby demanded that he prove it. 

“If I get you blood samples, can you run their DNA and find out whether they’re really related to Bucky Barnes and Stark?”

Abby shrugged, “Of course, but they’re not.”

McGee just smiled and left. He didn’t know how he’d get their blood, but he would figure out a way. This had become a mystery that he just had to solve. 

Of course, the team periodically got injured, especially Tony though it didn’t seem to last long. McGee hoped that he could help bandage up his teammates and sneak a bit of their blood that way.

He didn’t count on Abby blabbing to Tony about what he was doing. Now, he was the one giving blood. Oh Abby had taken the others too, apparently this was some weird team bonding exercise now.

They hadn’t gotten Gibbs to give up his blood, but that was ok. McGee valued his life. He already knew Gibbs was the older brother of Stark. 

Though, he wasn’t sure how he was going to convince Abby of that without the blood test. Of course, the results of the blood test were not what Tim expected at all. 

“What?” McGee blurted.

“Yep.” Abby nodded her head emphatically.

“I can’t be Captain America’s son. I know my father, he’s the reason I went into NCIS when I couldn’t get into the Navy due to my seasickness.”

“Well, he’s not your biological daddy.” Abby shrugged.

McGee reeled from this news. He wasn’t sure what to think now. How could this be happening?

“Wait. You ran blood tests on Kate and Tony, too. What did they say?”

“Well Kate’s blood test match what you found. Father, James Buchanan Barnes, and Mother, Black Widow.”

“Black Widow? What? I thought her mother was Natalie Rushman.”

“Yep. Aka the black widow.” Abby nodded sagely.

“Why aren’t you surprised by this? Weren’t you the one telling me that they were normal and I just needed to give them time?”

Abby shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you that you were right without approval from them. It wouldn’t be right.”

“What about Tony? Who are his parents then?”

Abby coughed. “Well his test results are inconclusive.”

“What? How is that possible?”

Abby just shrugged and glanced at Tony.

Tony smiled, “It’s simple. I’m not human.”

“What? Then what are you?”

“Most people call my biological father, Loki.”

“Wait. I’m on a team with the brother of Anthony Stark and son of Loki?”

“Yep.”

McGee buried his head in his hands. “How did this happen? I just wanted to be a normal field agent.”

Tony patted him on the back. “Congratulations you’re now one of us, son of Steve Rogers.”

McGee just groaned. He had no idea what was about to happen to him now. On the one hand, he was a field agent like he always wanted and he wasn’t as sickly as he used to be.

On the other hand, being on a team of practical superheroes was bound to make his life interesting like the chinese curse kind of interesting. At least, it would never be boring. He wondered what Sarah would think when she found out. 

Even better maybe he could meet Tony Stark. The guy was a computer genius and one of McGee’s idols. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 16 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 16 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
